


Friendly Competition

by Thors_Spirit_Wolf



Category: Star Wars: Resistance (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22305097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thors_Spirit_Wolf/pseuds/Thors_Spirit_Wolf
Summary: The Aces’ boredom during a supply run results in an impromptu Speeder Bike race.
Relationships: Team as Family - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	Friendly Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Really wanted to write something for this show since I’m kinda obsessed with it rn

“How many supply runs do we have to do? Do we not have enough already?” Freya groused, handing Griff a crate.

Griff groaned, almost dropping said crate before carrying it back to their transport.

Torra sighed, grabbing a fallen Meiloorun. “Father said we need to stock up as much as we can, before the First Order makes it harder to find supplies.”

Kaz and Torra carry another crate to their transport. Hype looks around as Bo and Freya talk to a vendor about ship parts.

He spots a tarp, and walks over. Taking it off, he sees six speeder bikes, in good condition too.

“Hey guys, how long did Doza give us to finish this supply run?”

“A planetary rotation. Why?” Bo asked.

“How much time do we have left?”

Griff looked up in thought. “I dunno. A few hours.”

Freya stares Hype dead in the eye. “Why are you asking?”

He gestured to the bikes he found.

“We’re all bored. So, we can finish up quickly and race each other, or take forever and complain.”

The Aces anonymously agree with Hype, and worked faster to finish gathering what they need.

~

After renting the bikes, they took the speeder bikes, testing to make sure they did indeed work, and getting a feel for the controls.

They then lined up, a local drawing a line in the dirt for them, and another being their announcer.

The locals had set up a course for them in the fields.

“On your marks. Get set. Go!”

The Aces took off, gliding gracefully on the fields of Lothal.

“Eat my dust, Torra!” Hype yelled over their comms, hitting the gas and speeding ahead.

“I don’t think so Hype!” Torra teased, easily catching up to him.

“The two of you need to pay attention to where you’re going.” Griff said.

They looked ahead and noticed a boulder, both quickly pressing the brakes and turning away from the boulder.

Griff quickly took first.

“Enjoy it while you can Griff. We’re right behind you!” Kaz said, Freya and Bo slowly passing him.

Freya did pass him, and the smirk was evident in her voice. “You should’ve listened to Kaz.”

Freya groaned when Bo passed her. “You should’ve listened to him too.”

Hype and Torra had quickly caught up, and by then Kaz was in first.

“What do you say Torra? Temporarily team up to get Kaztastrophe out of first place?”

Kaz yelled. “Hey! There are no teams!”

Torra passed Hype. “He’s not wrong Hype!”

~

In the end, Kaz got first, Hype second, then Torra, Freya, and Bo in a tie for third, with Griff bringing up the rear.

They gathered in Aunt Z’s for a celebratory drink.

“Is someone losing their edge?” Freya teased, picking her drink up off the counter.

Griff just glared at her, grabbing his.

Hype took a sip out of his, and all three of them spit it back in their glass.

“Aunt Z! Why is there water in here?!” Hype yelled, turning towards her.

“In your haste to get a race in, you forgot to get any drinks.”

The Aces looked at each other, horror stricken. Then they turned back to Aunt Z, setting their drinks back on the counter.

“Don’t worry Aunt Z, we’re on it.” Kaz said.

And they were off to get their drinks.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how speeder bikes work and I suck at smack talk


End file.
